The purpose of this study is to investigate whether drugs called corticosteroids will help infants with a bronchiolitis infection get better more quickly than those infants who do not get corticosteroid medicines. This study will also examine the effect of steroids on the viruses ("germs") causing infection and the effect of exposure to cigarette smoke on the length of time children have symptoms.